Dueces Wild
by MaNiQ1
Summary: When they tried to Kill Damon Salvatore, they should have made sure he died. Especially when they left his pregnant wife for dead. Three years later, he's not the man he used to be and his entire life is about to be flipped upside down, when he discovers the only woman he ever loved and their unborn child are still alive. Except she has no idea who he is, or that they have a child.


**Deuces Wild**

 **Chapter 1 – Happy Wife Happy Life!**

 **Rating M –** Sexually Suggestive themes, Language, Violence, Slight mention of Non-Con.

*I do not own these characters

*Happy Reads

*Third NEW story I posted today, I think I'm done for a while. lol

* * *

 **PROLUGUE**

 **Damon's POV**

I woke up and watched her as she sat on the balcony staring at the ocean. I lie in the bed naked, and am grateful for the vision before me. We finally made it here. We only had to do a couple more jobs to get out of our debt, then were home free. Bonnie always wanted to live in Hawaii. We met in Hawaii. Funny story, I guess I can tell it some other time though. Right now, I just look at her silhouette on the balcony as she watches the thunder and lightning. She sits in the pitch blackness, doesn't even bother turning the hotel lights on. I think in her mind it'll keep me from waking up. But really, the absence of her body woke me. We sleep in each other's arms every night. The thunder and lightning are doing the job just fine at keeping me awake. Loud, thunderous roars, surrounding her silence, as she stares at the ocean, while it tangoes with the wind.

She loves this place and so do I, because this place is our peace. No more money schemes, no more heists. Just us, in peace, with our small cut of money. We want out of the game. She has almost died, I have almost died, and the only thing the two of us have learned from it all, is how much we don't want to lose each other. We want to get out of the game for good, start a family with humble beginnings. Fuck the riches, and the spoils, me, her and our baby girl, are ready to live a simple happy life. The Aloha life.

Why Hawaii you ask? Well for one, we met in Hawaii, I was on a job, and she was on vacation with her friends, and the connection couldn't be denied. We fell in love in the town Haleiwa, and we always vowed to make our return. We came here this weekend to look at our potential home. If it is what we want, we are signing papers for it this weekend. Then we go home to do a couple more jobs, and we are out. I told Enzo and Alaric I'm taking Bonnie and I'm leaving clean. I can't keep putting her in danger, and now that she's pregnant, I refuse to lose my family in this life. She is my world, and if anything ever happened to her, I would lose my God Damned mind.

She sits on the balcony with this calmness that scares me. She is so strong. She doesn't flinch no matter how loud the thunder gets. Much like life, she doesn't run from much, and she always has my back. She was my runner back when she was doing jobs with me. A couple of times I let her be my second. But usually I didn't let her anywhere near the action.

Which brings back to her calm demeanor in these moments. She didn't flinch at the roaring of the wind. In fact, every once in a while she gets up, with the new camera I bought her, and takes a picture. She loves photography. I can't get her to stop taking pictures of me, ever since I bought her that ridiculously overpriced camera. I could take the same pictures with my iPhone. I mean, I told her that, and she gave me an entire lecture on how I was wrong. She will take this film home, and go to the University where her sister works, and develop them herself. And that is why I love her. She takes any black and white moment of my life, and adds color to it. She captures the moments that I overlook, and then she shows them to me months later, and I will realize how much having her in my life gives me meaning and purpose.

She's in her white tank top and braless, driving me crazy. She stands up, and takes a picture of the lightning storm, and from the side I can see the rain hit her body as the wind blows it inward. The fabric clings to her curves, and I'm a dead man. Her small belly protrudes through the clung fabric, and now all I want to do is make love to her. The mother of my child, what could be sexier than that?

"Come in here before you get electrocuted."

"You know I can't do that until I capture the lightening."

"You'll do anything for the perfect shot, won't you?" It's just like her, to run into danger just to be the hero. She'd never try to take the credit either.

"Of course. What kind of memories am I leaving you with, when I die, if I leave subpar images of what I see? I need you to see the world as I see it. So that If anything every happens to me and I die, you can show our baby girl what type of woman her mother was."

"Bonnie, nothing will ever happen to you. As long as I am on this Earth, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Damon, I know you want to protect me forever, but what if, just what if, some freak accident happens and I am not here. I want my baby to know who I was. I would do the same for you."

I hate talking about bullshit like that. Whenever Bonnie starts talking about things that involve us not being together, I get pulled back into my frustrations about why we need to hurry up and be done.

"As long as I am alive and able, I will never let anything happen to you. I promise you that Bonnie Salvatore. I will die before anything happens to you." I stumble out of the bed, in my naked state. And walk to her. She is only standing there in her tank top and panties, her brown skin, off-set by the white she is wearing, lets me see her frame in this darkness. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd probably impregnate you again right now."

"Why Mr. Salvatore, I think if you could, you'd chain me to our bed, and never let me leave."

"Bingo."

I take her camera. Her ridiculously overpriced camera, and set it in side of the hotel room in the camera bag. Then I walk back out to her and grab her by the hand to pull her in the room, and she refuses me.

"No, the thunder and lightning and rain are so soothing. Make love to me right here."

"You'll get sick."

"No. I won't. Come on, live a little, dad. Before you know it, we'll only be having sex in our bed and when we can, because the baby will keep us up and separated from each other." I rub her belly and feel the kicks. "Ouch." She clenches her chest.

"What?"

"Heart burn. The baby will have lots of hair."

"Yeah, black or brown?"

"Black." She says with certainty. She smiles and I am lost in the woman carrying my child. "But it'll be curly like mine."

She sits me on the lounge chair and lays it back. I get hard immediately because I can see her nipples through her wet, white, tank. She slithers her panties off. The second I get hard, she straddles me and drops slowly onto me with such ease, I almost pass out. Her strides are slow and powerful, and she's tensing around me holding the extra weight. I put my hands on her waist to help her out, because I don't need my pregnant wife straining any muscles.

"Why do you have to try and take control?" I ask her.

"It's in my nature." She tells me confidently, and she is right, we fight for dominance all of the time.

I rub my hands on her belly. Her beautiful round belly. I can't help how sexy she looks in this moment. I sit up and grab her around the waist then take her inside to the bed, where I regain my control.

"It's in my nature to take it back." She smiles at me and we kiss for what feels like endless amounts of minutes, and I make love to her and we connect so beautifully through our bodies and minds and souls. When we are done, the sun is starting to rise and the rain has let up.

She lays on her side, and I lay behind her. Holding her belly.

"We've come a long way from robbing banks and doing heists."

She sighs. "Thank God. It is no life to introduce our Delilah into."

"Soon baby. We will be clean, and legit, and happy."

"And together." She says.

"So, will you still love me, when we are not swimming in money? When I have to work a 9-5 and we can't buy all of the name brand clothes and luxuries?"

"Yes. Will you still love me, when I make casseroles and have coffee dates and pot lucks with our church friends on holidays?"

"Yes." I smile. "Will you still love me, when I give up all of this power? And my hair turns grey and my back goes out?"

"I will love you forever Damon Salvatore. I will love you when your dentures soak in our bathroom at night. As long as you still love me when I start wearing granny panties."

"Deal. You are stuck with me."

"Likewise." I can feel her eyes starting to close while she smiles.

"I just want to make you happy for the rest of our natural lives. Have a couple more kids, and raise them on our land and live a simple life surrounding our kids with love."

"Lots of love, and Pacific Ocean." She mumbles.

I sing to the baby, til she falls asleep...The song That made Bonnie fall in love with the babies name.

 ** _"Hey there, Delilah_**

 ** _Don't you worry about the distance_**

 ** _I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side..."_**

I took a look at the most special possession of mine. _Her_. She was fast asleep in my arms. _This,_ I can do forever.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"It's perfect." I am looking at this 4,500 square foot property on a good sized plot of land overseeing the Pacific Ocean.

"The asking price is 2 million, but the property has not sold in two years. We can probably get the owner down to 1.6 mill." The realtor said. But Neither Damon or I were convinced.

"1.2 mill and you have yourself a deal." Damon wasn't one for bargaining. He made a price and stood firm on it.

"I'll see what I can do. But if he agrees on this, He is going to want the paper work done this weekend."

"That won't be a problem. We want to be moved in within a couple of weeks."

"Are you familiar with Hawaii?"

"Somewhat." Damon said to the man who showed concern for our choice to purchase in a local area of the island.

"Well, sometimes it is hard to acclimate if you are not Kama'aina. But the Hawaiian natives are very friendly people. Some not so friendly, when they feel threatened, but mostly, we are all friendly. Just remember 'Ua mau ke ea o ka aina I ka pono.' This means _the life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness_. Hawaiians pride themselves on taking care of and loving the land. It gives us an abundance of life and beauty.

"Well, I will live the Aloha life, with my family, and we will adopt every Hawaiian custom there is, and respect every bit of the culture. We want to make this our home. Permanently. We fell in love with the way of life here, and once we plant our seeds, we won't be leaving." Damon made the man smile with his words.

"Then welcome to our Hawaiian Ohana." (Family)

I noticed the W sound was pronounced like a V sound and the way the man spoke to us, made me feel at home already.

"We are looking to hear from you Eddie." I told him. And he smiled at me.

"Congratulations to the beautiful couple on the bundle of joy."

"Thank you." We both smiled at him.

I can't believe in less than a month, we will be out. We will be clean and free. We just need to get Alaric and Enzo on board with our transition. As long as they let Damon go easy, we should be good. I've been done since I got pregnant, but I have a feeling they won't let Damon go so easily.

We parted ways with Eddie, and went back to our car. I am starving and in need of a nap.

"I already know which room would make the perfect nursery." He surprises me.

"Which one?"

"The one right next to our bedroom. It had a small door connecting to the master bedroom."

"Baby, I think that was a closet." I laugh.

"None-sense, it was huge, and the closest room to us. She will be too small to put down the hall. We can make some other bedroom our closet. I could paint the small room pink. I looked at swatches the other day online."

"Damon Salvatore, you looked at paint swatches?"

"Yeah, I figure I'll will have more than enough time to do the entire nursery myself. So what do you think? Reverent pink, Merry pink, Child's play pink? My personal favorite was fussy pink, but I was told baby's need very light colors when they are born, and fussy is a little darker than-"

"Listen to you Damon. You are, already a daddy." I had to just stare at him adoringly, because I have never seen anything so endearing, then this bank robbing, casino heisting, thief, taking a soft turn into fatherhood.

"I will be the best father on the planet, because I will have you by my side."

Damon kneeled down and lifted my shirt. He held my belly with his two big palms and kissed it. Then he spoke to Dalilah and accidentally called her Bella.

"Bella?"

"Sorry I was saying Bellissimo, but I got lazy."

"I love Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Bella Delilah, or Delilah Bella."

"How about Nani?" He asks. "It means the same thing in Hawaiian. Beauty.

"Yes! Yes. I love it, Damon. Delilah Nani. It's perfect."

"Or Nani Delilah."

He kissed my stomach some more. We walked around the beach looking at the Honu (Sea Turtles) that sometimes made their way onto the Northern shore. I was so ready for this life. I couldn't be more ready for anything in my entire life"

Two hours later Eddie called us.

"We got it?" I asked.

We got it!" He shouted.

"Oh my god. Thank you. I am so happy." And I was.

We signed all of the papers that day and were the proud owner of a new life. I was at the top of the world. The man I loved and the baby on the way. Our dream home, and the Pacific Ocean in less than a month.

 **Five days later….**

 **Damon's POV**

I almost quit two days ago. I did a job and my runner took off before I got out of the building. If I wasn't the fucking pro I am I would've been fucking fried. I lost my cut, and Now I have to do two more jobs. I am pissed. The deal was two more jobs. This fuck up puts me at three more jobs! The new kid needs to be shot in the knee caps for fucking up the way he did. So I did. I shot him in his fucking knee cap. Don't come between me and my fucking out. I will get out by any means necessary.

 **Seven days later…**

Bonnie had on a maternity dress, her jeans were starting to become uncomfortable. She wore the knee length dress, freshly out of the shower with wet hair. She put it in a bun and didn't even bother with make-up. She had been crying all day. I'm not sure if she was afraid for me, or if it was her hormones. Hell, maybe both. I couldn't help but to feel sullen in this moment. It was a grey day outside. Fuck I can't wait to be in Hawaii. I just look at her and give her my last words.

"Baby, don't mention to Jo about Hawaii. No one can know our plans, you got me? No one. I don't trust anyone."

"Damon, Enzo is your cousin. Someone may need to find us one day in case of an emergency."

"Baby, when I do this job I am out. Fuck the third job. I said two jobs and that is what I meant. Do not, I repeat, do not mention the property in Hawaii to anyone."

"I already told my sister."

"Fuck! That is it Bon. Don't tell another fucking soul, and make sure Melissa, keeps her mouth shut. She better not even her boyfriend. I swear to God."

"She won't baby. Okay. I promise. How much longer do you have to leave?"

"I am leaving now. As soon as I leave, the bags we packed, I already have them in the truck baby, okay? No one knows we are leaving tonight. Get the car and drive to the hotel as soon as you can. As soon as I get there, I am going to come to the hotel and then were driving to New Orleans and catching a plane from there okay. No matter what happens, go. Okay? The plane boards from New Orleans at 4 am. No matter what happens, if you have to go without me- GO!"

"Damon you are scaring me. You never scare me before I job. If anyone is capable you are baby. Why are you scaring me?"

"Bonnie, I love you. With everything in me. No matter what happens I will find you and Nani. Okay? But go without me if I am not back by 8 pm."

"Damon?"

"Bonnie, don't ask questions. Just go, okay. Promise me?"

"I promise."

As I walked out of the door I kissed her lovingly, and told her, "I love you."

She always followed through with "I love you more."

Bonnie cried her eyes out. Damon had never scared her before a job. He was always confident in his heists. Something was different about tonight.

 **Damon's POV**

We would have been done. But Alaric and Enzo are making me do two more jobs, in order to leave with a clean slate. Alaric, and Enzo are my cousins. Enzo by blood, and Alaric by marriage. Alaric Married my mom's sister Jo. I refuse to call him an uncle, so I call him my cousin. Alaric and Enzo have always been two men I trust with my life.

That position, at one point was held for Stefan, then he fled with Caroline. I knew back then it was smart of him. But, I didn't understand at the time, and I held a grudge that tore us apart. He said the business was going downhill, that someone infiltrated our team and it would be a matter of time before the traitor set us all up. I thought he was out of his fucking mind. You could never have told me one of my guys were going to set me up.

It didn't matter anymore anyways. Bonnie is pregnant, and as soon as I found out I had it set in my mind that I was done. That was at eight weeks pregnant. She is now 28 weeks pregnant, with our baby girl, and two more jobs and we are out clean.

Tonight the job was all kinds of fucked up.

I refused to work with another rookie runner for my last run. So I let wanted Alaric to be my runner and Enzo to be my second. Enzo's job was key, because he had to be just as intimidating as me, only he had to be a little more ruthless. I was the negotiator. The talker. Enzo is naturally more ruthless, so this plan was going to work out great. Alaric was the best getaway driver of the three of us.

Somehow shit wasn't playing out the way I envisioned. Alaric came in as my second, and Enzo decided to drive. _What the fuck?_ This wasn't supposed to happen. Enzo is a terrible driver and Alaric is a terrible second.

My part of the job was flawlessly executed. But these two fuck ups screwed us all up. We got away but somehow not unscathed. I was shot in the shoulder, and Alaric dodged a bullet before almost being offed. When we got to the car, Enzo had it ready to go, we were in and gone. I had all of the money. All of it. I did the entire job and got shot in the shoulder. I know I made out clean with at least ten mill. The plan was we kept our cuts. I knew about this gig ahead of time, I secured another amount of money through a secure wire link from a buddy of mine, Marcel. A computer, financial systems hacking genius. I set it up through Marcel, and Bonnie would have access to the money if something ever happened to me. Something went wrong that night and I never got a hold of Marcel. I never got off mainland soil. Once I left Alaric and Enzo, I got back safely to the hotel. I got the money, my pregnant wife and left. Alaric and Enzo had no idea, and I wasn't going to tell them either.

"Bonnie. It is 8:30, I told you to leave at 8, why didn't you leave?"

"I can't leave you Damon. I won't."

Damn this stubborn woman.

Halfway to New Orleans I realized we were being trailed. It didn't start right away. It didn't start until about four hours into our drive, then it happened for a while. I looked at my phone and didn't see a tracking device, so realized there was a tracking device put into Bonnie's truck. I looked over at my beautiful resting wife and she was asleep. I pulled over to the nearest rest station, and I took out the suitcase of money, gave Bonnie the keys and told her to go.

"Damon, no. Don't do this. Don't make me leave you."

"Baby, what did I tell you?"

"You'll find me."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then go." She cried and I bit back tears. I watched her pull off, with some since of relief. At least she could go, whether or not I made it, at least she could go. "Bonnie, whatever you do, don't run around. You are hard-headed, but tonight is not a night to come back for me. Do you hear me?"

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. "Bonnie!" I looked for an answer but she didn't answer me. "Shit, there is no time go, and don't look back."

"I love you."

She choked on her tears, and kissed me. "I love you more!" I closed the door hit the truck with my hand signaling for her to go.

I stood along for about thirty seconds.

When the truck that was trailing us pulled over, it was three men in masks and pitch blackness all around. I could see nothing. I was given something to sedate me, and my last vision before I blacked out, was Bonnie in our truck and she was gone. The men didn't look like they bothered to trail her. I got my ass kicked, and blacked out.

I came to and I was sitting in a chair, tied. With my hands behind my back. The room was cold and dark. I felt like I was in some underground basement. But not of a house, of like some abandoned building, because the entire feel was cold, and there was a long trailing echo sound. The only light was some rickety lamp above the ground, the was swinging back and forth. Every time the light swung in one direction I could see what was on the side of the room, until it swung a different direction.

The men didn't talk at all. I could barely see anything, one of my eyes was pretty swollen shut. The other eye felt like it was falling out of my socket. I could have just had a huge gash. I don't know, but my sight was blurry. Nothing was making since to me, until I heard her.

"Please no more!" She begged.

From another room, I heard her voice so clearly. Her screams were agonizing and I was raging within my own body trying to get out of the constraints, I yanked my tied arms so badly, I popped my shoulder out of its socket. One shoulder shot, the other hanging by a tendon. The chair I sat on broke from underneath me, and when I fell, I landed on one of my wrist and broke it. I didn't care, I needed to get to her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" I yelled to her.

"Damon?" The way she said my name was terrifying.

She was being tortured. She sounded like she was being hit and dare I say inappropriately touched. At one point she stopped screaming. I think she blacked out from the pain.

I fought begged and pleaded to give whoever they were whatever they wanted, then I was beaten some more. I kept blacking out. The next time I came to, I saw her, she was lying next to me in a puddle of blood. Her clothes were ripped and she was beat up. Her hair covered her face, but from what I could see, her eye was blackened, her lip busted, her body was bruised, and she was bleeding, both internally and externally. At this point they untied me, and watched me crawl to my unconscious wife. I held her and tried to do mouth to mouth. I tried to cover her exposed body with my shirt. I was dying on the inside, and I had no reason to live. Just then one of the men walked up to me and pointed the gun at my chest, and shot. I felt fire inside of me as my chest slowly collapsed. When my breathing gradually slowed, I grabbed her hand and held it. She was lifeless in my clutch. That was the last day I felt my heart beat.

* * *

 **A/N So at this point it is assumed that Damon, Bonnie and the baby were all killed. When the story starts again, the identities will be different. For the most part, this story is over half way done, and the majority of the chapters are all short. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
